Les Soirées Détentes
by Lolyta Arlert
Summary: Fanfiction SNK : pairing : ... Particulier (expliquer serait spoiler X3) Armin entend Eren se "détendre" de manière plutôt intime la nuit. Gêné, il finit par lui en parler, ce qui va finir par avoir des conséquences inattendues...
1. Chapitre Un : Les soucis D'Armin

_Hey! En cette période de fête, je tenais absolument à poster quelques chose mais n'ayant malheureusement pas d'inspiration pour écrire quelque chose en rapport avec Noël, j'ai décidée de poster une fic que j'ai écrit et terminée il y a plusieurs mois. Je voulais dire un petit mot dessus avant de vous laisser la lire pour vous expliquer la naissance de cette fic: Un soir, avec une amie (Levi Heichou pour ne pas la nommer X3) on s'envoyait des SMS en rigolant et je lui avait envoyé le fan art qui fait office d'image de couverture à la fic ici. Suite à l'envoi de cette image, on s'est tapé un énorme délire que j'ai fini par écrire sous forme d'histoire! Donc si cette fic vous paraît incohérente, bizarre, voire même très mauvaise, désolée, je l'ai écrite sans réfléchir pour rire! Mais je me suis dit que je pourrais la poster, après tout, peut-être que ça peut vous plaire! X3 Prenez là au premier ou au second degré! Bonne lecture du premier chapitre! X3_

Chapitre un: Les soucis d'Armin

Ça fait trois mois. Trois mois que nous partagions la même chambre. Techniquement il y avait assez de place dans ce château pour que nous puissions avoir chacun nos propre chambre mais comme Eren est un semi titan qui ne contrôle pas son pouvoir, il était obligé d'être sans arrêt surveiller. Lors de notre arrivée au Bataillon d'Exploration, il devait dormir enchaîné dans un donjon. Mais les mois ont passer et le Caporal Chef Levi, le soldat le plus fort que la Terre ai connu, à conclu il y a plusieurs mois qu'Eren était en état de dormir sans chaîne et dans une chambre mais il n'était pas encore sûr qu'il puisse dormir seul sans surveillance quelconque. Étant l'ami d'enfance d'Eren, c'est naturellement dans ma chambre qu'on l'a placé, ce qui ne me posa pas de problème. Mikasa s'était proposée pour le prendre dans sa chambre mais les supérieurs n'ont pas accepté cette requête.

Au début, cette «colocation» n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, ça me rappelais un peu notre enfance lorsqu'on s'invitait l'un chez l'autre. Mais au fil du temps, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas forcément évident de partager une chambre avec lui. J'ai le sommeil léger. Normalement ce n'est pas un problème, avant qu'il n'arrive, je dormais bien. Mais certaines nuits, il parle dans son sommeil.

La première fois que c'est arrivé, nous avions passer la journée à nettoyer de nombreuses pièces du château sous les commandements du Caporal Chef, lorsque nous avons pu aller nous coucher, nous étions épuisés. J'ai fermer les yeux, je commençais à me reposer quand j'entends un murmure venant du lit pas loin du mien. Au départ j'ai cru rêver mais non, c'était bien lui. Il a continuer à baragouiner dans son sommeil en disant des choses sans queue ni tête comme «Leviiii est trop sexyyyyy... Quand il nettoie... les titaaaaaans... je vais tous les tueeeer... les titaaaaans... Levi pourra me nettoyer moi comme çaaaaeijeoerhurhezi...»

A cet instant, je m'efforçai de contenir le fou rire qui m'avait submerger devant les bizarreries qu'avait dit sans s'en rendre compte mon ami. Voyant qu'il avait fini de «parler», je me glissait de nouveau dans mon lit et m'endormit pour de bon. Mais une autre nuit il recommença à parler, et une autre, et une autre... au cours de ces nuits, il disait des choses qui n'avais pas beaucoup de sens mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un revenait à chaque fois dans ses paroles: Levi. Le Caporal Chef Levi hantait ses nuits et les mienne malgré moi. Il y avait des nuits où il ne disait rien mais elles étaient rare par rapport aux nuits où j'entendais des choses du genre «Huuuuum Leviiiii... Mikasa m'a tapeeeeeer... maiiis... je suis un gentil titaaaaaanrejirjzorzeoriezrh» ou bien «Sashaaaa me transforme pas en patateeeeee... parce-que Levi n'aime pas les patateeeeikjezorhizrezh». Je me disait que c'était drôle mais ça me réveiller à chaque fois et je voulais dormir sans interruptions. Mais finalement c'était pas si mal lorsqu'il ne faisait que parler de Levi dans son sommeil. Car plus tard, il s'est mis à faire quelque chose de plus... gênant. Une nuit, je ne l'ai pas entendu parler. Non. Je l'ai entendu gémir. Oh gémir dans son sommeil ça arrive à tout le monde, s'est normal, sauf qu'Eren ne dormait pas. Je m'en suis aperçu lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux et que je me suis redresser afin de le voir. Il était dos à moi mais je voyais très bien qu'il était agité. L'esprit embrumé par la fatigue, j'ai failli lui demander ce qui n'allais pas avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. C'est en rougissant et en tentant d'effacer l'image de mon meilleur ami en train de se toucher que je tentais de me rendormir, en vain. C'était très perturbant d'assister à ça, surtout qu'il ne se doutait pas que j'étais parfaitement conscient. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus les gémissements devinrent compréhensibles. Oui, il gémissait un mot. Non, un nom. Levi. Levi... Levi? il se touchait en pensant au Caporal Chef? Impossible de dormir après ça. À cause d'Eren, des images pas très innocentes s'insinuèrent dans mon esprit malgré moi. Eren et le Caporal Chef ensemble s'embrassant, se carressant... Kiaa il fallait que je sorte ça de ma tête tout de suite. Soudain, Eren poussa comme un soupir de soulagement et la chambre redevint calme. Il avait fini son affaire, je pouvait enfin dormir, enfin, dès que je fermais les yeux, je voyais Levi et Eren ensemble et ça ne m'aida pas à m'endormir...

Le lendemain matin, je fût réveiller avec hâte par Eren qui me secouais tellement j'étais endormi. La nuit fût courte pour moi par sa faute. Qu'il est des besoins sexuels je comprend mais nous partageons une chambre, il pourrait faire un effort pour se contenir... je pensais que ça n'allait arriver qu'une fois mais non, il doit être un véritable obsédé...

toutes les nuits. Non ce n'est pas exagéré, toute les nuits il le faisait. Et je n'arrivait pas à m'y habituer, ça me gênait terriblement. Et j'étais de plus en plus fatigué. C'est pour cela qu'un matin, je décidait de lui en parler, il fallait que je lui dise, qu'importe sa réaction. Ce jour là, Mikasa avait comme tache de s'occuper de l'entretien de son équipement tridimensionnel tandis qu'Eren et moi avions du temps libre. Nous marchions aux alentours du château lorsque je me mis à parler sur le ton d'une conversation normale:

«- Alors Eren, bien dormis cette nuit?»

Sans sourciller un instant, il me répondit calmement «- Oui et toi Armin?»

Et bien... pas vraiment...

tu as fait un cauchemar?

Hum... en un sens... enfin non, Eren, il faut qu'on parle, à propos de la nuit justement.

Ah, que veut tu me dire? Osa t-il me demander en prenant un air innocent.

Eh bien... tu doit savoir que... que je t'entend la nuit.

… comment ça tu m'entend? Je fait du bruit dans mon sommeil?

Pas dans ton sommeil! M'exclamais-je devant le déni de mon ami. Bon, je vais te parler très franchement, je t'entend te toucher toute les nuits!

Je pensais que suite à cette déclaration, il allait être gêné, qu'il allait même s'excuser. Mais il fallait croire que je connaissais mal mon ami d'enfance. Il se mit à pouffer de rire tout en disant: «-Oh, ça! Et ça te gêne?»

… Évidemment que ça me gêne j'avais envie de répliquer mais j'étais bouche bée devant tant de nonchalance de sa part. Voyant mon mutisme embarrassé, il s'empressa d'ajouter: « - ben quoi, c'est quelque chose de normal et de naturel, nous sommes presque tous les jours face au danger, nous avons très peu de pauses alors il faut bien trouver un moyen de se détendre le soir et ça, ben ça détend. Que tu m'entende ou pas, ce n'est pas grave, je me dit que c'est une activité comme une autre, et puis surtout tu es un garçon toi aussi, tu sais ce que c'est donc nous n'avons aucune raison d'être gêné.»

Un moyen de se détendre dit-il? Moi pour me détendre le soir, je lis un livre à la lueur d'une bougie, point. Je ne me livre pas à un plaisir personnel en gémissant le nom du caporal chef. D'ailleurs, s'il assume totalement le fait de se toucher alors que je nous sommes deux dans cette chambre, je ne sais pas s'il va me dire calmement que c'est normal qu'il fantasme sur Levi si j'aborde ce sujet. Préférant changer de sujet au plus vite, j'ai préférer lui dire «... que ça te détende écoute tant mieux mais si tu pouvais cesser de le faire en ma présence s'il te plaît car ça m'empêche de dormir, ça me gêne beaucoup!

ça te dérange à ce point? Demanda-t-il en soupirant. Bon d'accord, je vais trouver une solution pour continuer en toute intimité.

Ah merci, ça me soulage! M'exclamais-je.

De rien, je peux toujours demander au Caporal Chef d'avoir une chambre pour moi, ce serais plus simple.

Oui ça serait une bonne idée. D'autant plus que tu contrôle mieux ton pouvoir de transformation maintenant.

Oui, je vais lui demander ce soir lorsque je serais sûr de pas le déranger.

Super!

Ouf! Avec un peu de chance, Levi acceptera et je pourrais enfin dormir tranquille.

 _Re-Hey! X3 je posterais la suite demain normalement, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si vous trouvez ça nul! XD Mais comme je l'ai dit je l'ai écrit pour rire (j'étais même pas inscrite sur ce site à ce moment là!) alors soyez un peu indulgent! X3_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée et à demain,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


	2. Chapitre Deux : Le Fantasme d'Eren

_Coucou! Désolée pour le retard, j'aurais du poster ce chapitre hier mais je n'ai pas eue le temps, encore désolée! Bonne lecture! =D_

Chapitre 2: le fantasme d'Eren

Et voilà, à cause d'Armin, je suis obligé de parler au caporal chef Levi. Rien que la perspective d'aller le voir me donne chaud et me fait presque rougir. Cela dit ce n'est pas vraiment la faute d'Armin puisque c'est moi qui ai eue l'idée d'aller demander la permission de dormir seul. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si pudique, d'ailleurs lui aussi doit bien se détendre de cette manière de temps en temps, comme tous les garçons. Quoi que, c'est Armin après tout, il est timide, sensible, c'est peut-être pas son truc de faire ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis partagé entre la peur et l'excitation à l'idée de voir Levi. Voir son regard froid me regarder d'un air méprisant me fait frissonner à chaque fois. Mais je craint qu'il me prenne pour un gamin capricieux en entendant ma demande. Et je ne veux pas passer pour un gamin capricieux, surtout à ses yeux. J'aimerais qu'il me voit comme quelqu'un de spécial. Bon je suis un peu quelqu'un de spécial vue que je suis un demi titan mais c'est pas dans ce sens là que je veux qu'il me voit. Mais je n'ai aucune chance, j'ai 15 ans, il en a 34. Et puis je suis un garçon aussi et je ne sais pas s'il est attiré par les hommes. Cette obsession envers lui va finir par me rendre fou, penser à lui la nuit ne va plus me suffire. Mais je ne peux rien y faire, il est inaccessible, c'est comme ça. Dans quelques instants, je vais frapper à la porte de la pièce qui lui sert de chambre mais aussi de bureau. J'ai le trac. Mon cœur bat si fort que j'ai l'impression de n'entendre que les battements de celui-ci. J'entends à peine mes doigts qui frappe la porte. Et j'entends encore moins la porte s'ouvrir. En revanche, je vois très bien la personne qui se tiens dans l'ouverture de la porte. Le Caporal Chef Levi. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux gris glacials, ses lèvres qui semblait n'avoir jamais vue naître un sourire, il était tout simplement magnifique, comme toujours.

J'exécute le salut militaire face à mon beau supérieur et dit « -Bonsoir Caporal Chef, excusez moi de vous déranger mais j'ai une demande à vous faire.

\- Très bien Jeager, entre, nous allons en discuter.

Entrer dans la chambre de Levi. Wow. Près de la porte, contre un mur se trouve un bureau impeccablement ranger ou ne traîne qu'une feuille à moitié noircis par son écriture. Sans lire ce qui est rédigé sur ce papier probablement confidentiel, je vois que sa façon d'écrire est parfaitement lisible. Les lettres sont tracées avec soin, dans une taille ni trop grande ni trop petite. C'est un exemple de calligraphie. On dit que l'écriture d'une personne peut révéler la personnalité de celle-ci, je reconnais totalement Levi dans sa façon d'écrire.

Le Caporal Chef tourne sa chaise de bureau de sorte à être assis face à son lit qui se trouve contre le mur voisin, un peu plus éloigné de l'entrée. Il m'invite à s'asseoir sur son lit. Je m'installe doucement sur les draps en essayant de ne pas penser que j'aimerais qu'il soit assis à mes côtés. Je sens que je commence à rougir malgré moi tandis que Levi prend la parole de sa voix neutre et sérieuse: « - Alors Jeager, que voulais-tu me demander?

-Caporal Chef, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je contrôle mieux mon pouvoir de titan à présent, et je ne me suis jamais transformer dans mon sommeil accidentellement. Avec votre permission, j'aimerais bénéficier d'une chambre personnelle.

\- Il est vrai qu'il ne s'est jamais produit d'incident la nuit. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour le moment, vaut mieux attendre un peu.

\- Euh, si je peux me permettre d'insister, ce n'est pas seulement pour moi que je demande une chambre personnelle mais aussi pour celui avec qui je partage ma chambre actuelle, Armin Arlert. Nous avons chacun besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Ma présence le gêne un peu parfois

\- Que fait-tu pour le gêner? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. J'avais pu l'assumer devant Armin parce-que c'est mon ami d'enfance mais je ne pouvais pas décemment dire à Levi que je me touchais toute les nuits en pensant à lui. J'essayais de trouver en vitesse une excuse mais mon interlocuteur me coupa dans mes réflexions en ajoutant: « - Tu met trop de temps à répondre, ça veut dire que tu ne doit pas être fier de ce qui à gêner Arlert.»

ah, que dire? Ses yeux sont fixés sur moi, attendant une réponse rapide de ma part. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder en face. Je n'arrête pas de repenser aux scènes que j'imagine dans mon esprits la nuit , je rougit de plus en plus et je commence à transpirer. Face à moi, Levi me regarde toujours de son regard de glace qui me brûle totalement. La brûlure se fait plus douloureuse lorsque je l'entendit perdre légèrement patience et dire «- vas-tu répondre à la fin? Ou vas-tu continuer à me faire perdre du temps?»

je lui faisait perdre son temps. Tant pis, je vais lui dire la vérité, aussi embarrassante soit-elle. Et puis, je n'ai pas à lui dire à qui je pense pendant ces moments là, c'est déjà ça.

En rougissant de plus belle, je commençais à parler: « - eh bien, euh comment vous dire ça... Armin est gêné de m'avoir dans sa chambre parce-que... il m'entend faire quelque chose la nuit...»

Je pensais que cette explication allait suffire mais non, le Caporal Chef à décidé d'insister sur le sujet et de me torturer un peu plus. Pire, il s'était rapprocher et était maintenant assis à côté de moi sur son lit. Il était tout près et ça me troublais grandement. Il me demanda: «Dit moi Eren, quelle est cette chose que tu fait la nuit?»

Mon cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il prononça mon prénom. Il ne m'avais pas appeler Jeager comme d'habitude, ce qui rendit la conversation plus personnelle, plus intime. Un frisson m'avais parcouru et Levi semblait l'avoir remarquer. En osant regarder mon supérieur dans les yeux, je cru déceler quelque chose de nouveau dans ces derniers. Une sorte de lueur, une petite flamme coincée dans de la glace. Je frissonnait encore face à cette vue qui me faisait perdre la tête. J'en avais presque oublier la dernière question de Levi. Cette curiosité de sa part était presque malsaine, ça m'embarrassait mais étrangement, ça me plaisait terriblement. C'est tiraillé entre ces deux sentiments que je lui répondit en parlant tout bas: « - Je... me touche, Caporal Chef...»

J'avais baisser les yeux vers le sol en disant cela. Pour mettre fin à cette conversation, je décidait d'ajouter en vitesse: « je le fait régulièrement et ça empêche Armin de dormir, c'est pour cela que je souhaite changer de chambre afin de ne déranger personne.»

j'avais honte, trop honte pour relever la tête et voir sa réaction. Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole et de déclarer «Non, tu ne changera pas de chambre.»

Comment? Je suis venu le voir pour rien? j'ai levé les yeux vers lui, il avait l'air parfaitement calme tandis que je ne comprenais pas son refus. Voyant mon air effaré, il s'approcha de moi de manière à pouvoir chuchoter sensuellement à mon oreille «tu n'est pas le seul à t'adonner à ce genre d'activité solitaire alors que tout le monde dort, Eren.»

je frissonnait à nouveau tandis qu'il restait là, son visage près du mien. Perdu, je ne sus pas quoi répondre à part une question: «- Qui d'autre fait ça?»

\- Moi Eren. En pensant à toi.»

dkzozozeokjjnfozpozoekfkfkeoe...

\- Et toi, à qui pense-tu?

Kkjejjriorokrtje... kiaaa? Une question! Le Caporal Chef vient de me poser une question! Je n'ai plus les idées claires, je n'arrive plus à penser après cette déclaration qui m'a rempli d'un sentiment incroyablement fort. Sentiment qui s'accentue lorsque je sens une de ses mains sur ma cuisse. Pour répondre à sa question, je n'ai pu souffler qu'un timide «Vous, Caporal Chef...» puis je sentis sur mes lèvre celle de Levi. Okfoezpfjoeufheirfefpherghepro Le Caporal Chef Levi m'embrasse! Moi, Eren Jeager, le semi titan. Il laisse sa main sur ma cuisse tandis qu'il positionne l'autre sur mon torse pour me pousser à m'allonger tout en m'embrassant.

Je crois que je vais me détendre comme jamais dans les bras de Levi.

 _Re-coucou! =D Pour commencer, je vous souhaite tous un Joyeux Noël (même si la journée est terminée, mieux vaux tard que jamais! T.T) j'espère que vous avez de bonnes fêtes de noël et que vous avez manger un bon repas, que vous profitez bien de vos cadeaux! X3_

 _Merci Guest pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite t'as plu! =D_

 _Le troisième sera normalement posté demain! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review positive ou négative!_

 _Bonne journée/ Bonne soirée (Et encore Joyeux Noël!),_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


	3. Chapitre Trois : L'Ultimatum De Levi

Chapitre 3: L'ultimatum de Levi

Wow. Ce moment avec Eren, combien de fois j'en ai rêvé? Combien de fois en ai-je mourus d'envie juste en le croisant dans un couloir? Au départ nous devions juste parler, je devais contrôler mes envies mais là, il était trop irrésistible. Au final, je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir craquer, au contraire, avoir le gamin là, endormie contre moi, c'est juste indescriptible. Il est si mignon. Totalement détendu, paisible. Il ne devrait pas rester là, Arlert va se poser des questions mais il est tellement adorable. Eren trouvera une excuse demain matin. Car il est hors de question qu'il dise ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous à qui que ce soit, même pas à Arlert. Ce serait vue comme une erreur professionnelle de ma part et je risquerais de perdre ma place au sein de l'armée, même si je suis considéré comme le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. Je ne me lasse pas de le regarder mais je suis moi aussi épuisé, je fini donc par succomber au sommeil.

Je me réveille plusieurs heures plus tard, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Oui, Eren n'est plus là, il à du retourner à sa chambre en pleine nuit. C'est bien, ça évitera des problèmes pour moi comme pour lui. Comme il est l'heure pour moi de me lever, je sors du lit et prend dans mon armoire un uniforme propre. Tout en m'habillant, je repense à Eren. Il a beau être jeune, il est loin d'être innocent.

D'ailleurs, je risque de le croiser au réfectoire, tant mieux, je pourrais le prendre à part et le prévenir de ne rien dire à personne dans notre intérêt.

Une fois arrivée dans la pièce rempli de monde pour le petit-déjeuner, je vois Eren assis aux côtés d'Arlert et Ackerman. Ils ont l'air de parler calmement mais j'ai l'impression qu'Arlert est préoccupé. Il doit réfléchir à la raison de la longue absence de son ami hier soir. Je m'avance vers lui pour lui demander de venir avec moi pour parler lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Lorsque je me retourne, je vois Erwin qui me regarde d'un œil sévère. Cela m'étonne, lorsque nous ne sommes pas sur le terrain, il arbore toujours un regard bienveillant. Sans rien dire, il m'intime de le suivre d'un simple geste de la main. Ça m'ennuie, je voulais parler à Eren avant tout. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, si ça concernait le travail, il aurait attendu que j'ai au moins fini mon café.

Une fois seuls, il se poste devant moi, les bras croisés. Puis avec un ton de reproche, il déclare: «vous n'avez pas été très discret hier soir, Jeager et toi.»

Merde. Il nous à entendu. Mais... comment sait-il que j'étais avec Eren?

\- Qui te dit que j'étais avec Jeager?

\- Je t'ai entendu crier son nom.

\- Que compte-tu faire? Me dénoncer aux supérieurs pour faute professionnelle avec un subordonné mineur et consentant et perdre le meilleur soldat que tu ai vue?

\- Normalement, c'est ce que je devrais faire... Mais nous sommes deux adultes Levi, nous pouvons trouver un arrangement ensemble...

\- quelle sorte d'arrangement?

\- Tu sais, j'ignorais que tu étais attiré par les hommes Levi... susurre t-il d'un air mystérieux.

\- Je n'avais aucun intérêt à te le dire.

\- Tu sais, le jeune Jeager n'est pas le seul à avoir envie de toi...

Je comprend où il veut en venir. Il veut que je couche avec lui.

\- Si je comprend bien, l'arrangement, c'est que nous couchons ensemble en échange de ton silence.

\- Pas vraiment. Tu as l'intention de recommencer avec Jeager, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui.

\- Il me plaît aussi. En fait vous me plaisez beaucoup tous les deux... et toute ces journées de travail sont harassante, j'ai besoin de me détendre et je pense que me détendre avec vous deux de temps en temps serait... agréable.

\- Jeager ne sera peut-être pas d'accord.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème, mais le tiens. Je te laisse y réfléchir, mais si tu refuse, j'irais en informer les supérieurs et tu perdra ta place ici.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, en me laissant seul avec l'ultimatum qu'il m'impose. Je n'avais rien laisser paraître devant lui mais son comportement m'a réellement surpris. Je n'aurais jamais imaginer qu'il puisse faire du chantage à quelqu'un pour son intérêt personnel. Je pourrais prendre cette menace à la légère mais je sais qu'Erwin Smith n'a qu'une parole, ce qu'il le dit, il le fait.

Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, j'accepterais, bien que je ne sois pas particulièrement attiré par lui mais le problème c'est qu'il me veut moi et Eren. C'était la première fois du gamin hier soir, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt psychologiquement à faire un plan à trois, d'autant plus qu'Erwin ne doit pas l'attirer non plus. J'arriverais peut-être à le convaincre si je lui explique la situation. Ou sinon, avec un peu de chance, ce gamin est en quête d'expérience sexuelles et acceptera cet arrangement avec plaisir. L'idée de partager Eren avec Erwin ne m'enchante pas non plus dans le sens où Eren m'appartient. Il est à moi, c'est définitif et je ne veux laisser personne le toucher. Mais si je veux garder ma place au sein du bataillon, je vais devoir prendre sur moi et supporter cela.

Lorsque je retourne au réfectoire, Eren est toujours là avec Arlert, Ackerman est partie. Ils discutent encore, ça ne doit pas être très sérieux au vue de leurs bonne humeur. Soudain, Eren me voit et ses joues deviennent légèrement rouge, ce qui n'échappe pas à son ami qui suis son regard pour finir par me voir également et me regarde d'un air à la fois gêné et soupçonneux. Il doit sentir qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Eren et moi. Armin Arlert à beau être très faible physiquement, il est doté d'une grande intelligence qui me surprend toujours venant de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Avoir quelqu'un comme lui dans le Bataillon est une chance mais pour le moment, cela ne m'arrange pas.

Je m'avance vers eux pour pouvoir enfin parler à Eren. Arrivé devant eux, les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent en même temps et exécutèrent le salut militaire. D'une voix autoritaire, j'ordonnais à Eren de me suivre, laissant Arlert seul et encore plus suspicieux à notre égard.

Enfin seuls, je ne perdit pas de temps et lui expliqua toute la situation. Tandis que je parlais, il prenait une mine choqué, ne croyant pas lui non plus qu'Erwin soit capable de ça. Après avoir fini de parler, il prit la parole à son tour:

\- C'est une situation délicate... je n'en ai pas spécialement envie mais si ça vous permet de conserver votre place ici, alors je suis prêt à m'y soustraire!

\- Eren, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne veuille pas faire, surtout que dans cette histoire, tu n'a rien à craindre puisque c'est moi qui est fautif aux yeux de la loi, que tu sois consentant ou pas, je suis coupable d'une faute.

\- vous n'êtes coupable de rien du tout! Caporal Chef, je suis d'accord pour faire cet arrangement, je ne veux pas que vous soyez renvoyer, sinon je ne vous verrais plus...

Eren avait soudain les larmes aux yeux. L'idée de ne plus me voir le rendait si triste que ça? Je m'imaginais brièvement moi aussi séparé de lui et cette pensée fût douloureuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Eren, je ne vais pas partir, lui dit-je tout en le prenant dans mes bras. Si tu es d'accord, alors faisons-le.

\- Je suis totalement d'accord Caporal Chef, murmure t-il contre moi. Je ferais tout pour vous.

\- Très bien, je vais lui parler dans ce cas.

Je me détachais de lui doucement, j'allais m'éloigner lorsque mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres. Je l'embrassais tendrement puis m'écarta. J'allais partir lorsqu'un dernier détail me revint en mémoire.

\- Eren?

\- Oui Caporal Chef?

\- Pas un mot de tout ceci à qui que ce soit. Même pas à Arlert. Est-ce bien clair?

\- Oui Caporal Chef.

\- Bien. Bonne journée Jeager.

\- Bonne journée Caporal Chef.

Cette affaire réglée, je pouvais retourner voir Erwin dans son bureau. Je toquais deux fois sur la porte en bois puis j'entendis sa voix me dire d'entrer. Quand il me vit, sa bouche s'étira en un sourire triomphant. Ma résignation à passer quelques soirée en sa compagnie et celle d'Eren devait se voir dans mes yeux. Néanmoins, il me demanda: « - Alors Levi, quelle est ta décision?»

\- J'en ai parler à Jeager et je lui ai expliquer toute la situation. Il est d'accord. Et je le suis aussi.

\- Très bien. Viens ici cette nuit lorsque tout le monde dormira, avec Jeager.

\- À vos ordres, commandant.

La nuit venue, j'attends Eren devant la porte d'Erwin. Il m'avais dit qu'il risquait d'arriver après moi vu qu'Arlert met du temps avant de s'endormir. Après avoir attendu un peu, je le vois apparaître dans la pénombre. Il arbore un air anxieux. Je m'approche de lui pour lui prendre la main afin de l'apaiser un peu. Il est surpris par ce geste et rougit. Il est tellement mignon.

«- tu peux encore dire non tu sais? Lui dit-je doucement.

\- Non, je ne reviendrais pas en arrière, et puis même s'il y a Erwin, ça me permet de passer du temps avec toi... me répond-t-il avec un petit sourire enjôleur.

Mains dans la mains, nous entrons dans la chambre d'Erwin. Celui-ci nous attendais assis sur son lit, en train de lire. Une fois dans la pièce, il nous invita à prendre place sur le lit qui, par chance, est un lit double.

Nous allons passer une longue nuit.

 _Hey! =D ça part en plan à 3! XD voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas vraiment mettre de pairing dans la description, ça aurait vraiment été du spoil! Bon avec le recul, je me dit que ce chapitre est quand même malsain avec ce chantage d'Erwin mais c'était vraiment pour coller au délire que j'avais eue avec mon amie Levi Heichou, voilà voilà! X3 Sinon encore merci à Guest pour la review! =D Le prochain chapitre sera posté demain et ce sera le dernier, et oui, cette fic est vraiment courte! ^^_

 _Bonne journée/ Bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


	4. Chapitre Quatre : L'Intuition D'Armin

Chapitre 4: L'intuition d'Armin

… Pourquoi sort-t-il en pleine nuit de la chambre toute les semaines? ça fait 3 mois que ça dure, ce petit manège. Bon, au moins, il ne se touche plus, ce qui est une bonne chose. Mais il sort maintenant, décidément je n'en aurais jamais fini avec lui. Je n'arrête pas de réfléchir à ce qu'il peut faire, ça me stresse! Avant moi aussi je sortais parfois la nuit pour me rendre dans une forêt pour y crier lorsque la pression était trop forte, ça me défoulait. Mais un soir j'y ai croiser le Caporal Chef alors depuis je n'ose plus y retourner. Je contient mon stresse comme je peux. Mais en ce moment, même mes livres ne me changent pas les idées. Comme si la guerre contre les titans ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'Eren fasse des choses la nuit sans m'en parler, en plus je suis sûr que ça a un lien avec le Caporal Chef. Depuis le soir où il est aller le voir pour lui demander de changer de chambre, sans succès, il à un comportement étrange lorsqu'il croise Levi. Il s'est passer quelque chose ce soir là, j'en suis convaincu.

Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'Eren est amoureux de Levi, ça ne fait aucun doute. Son attitude lors de ces derniers mois l'on prouver. Mais qu'en est-il des sentiments de notre supérieur? Il est toujours impassible et ne se comporte pas de manière plus gentille envers Eren. Si c'est réciproque, ça expliquerais les absences d'Eren.

Je n'ose pas demander à mon ami de m'en parler, après tout, sa vie privé ne me regarde pas. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, pour arrêter d'y réfléchir.

Cette nuit encore, il sort mais ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Normalement il referme la porte et là, il l'a laissée ouverte. Ça sonnerais presque comme une invitation à venir avec lui. Pris d'un élan de courage, je décide de le suivre. Par chance, mes pas ne font aucun bruit et le couloir est très sombre. J'ai du mal à suivre Eren mais au moins s'il se retourne, il ne me verra pas. Je suis intrigué, ce n'est pas vers la chambre du Caporal Chef qu'il se dirige. Je vois une silhouette près d'une porte. La porte est celle de la chambre du Commandant Erwin tandis que la silhouette est celle du Caporal Chef Levi! Eren s'approche de Levi et l'embrasse tout en l'enlaçant. Je le savais!

Voir mon meilleur ami amoureux dans les bras de quelqu'un est extrêmement mignon et je suis très content pour lui mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi ils se retrouve devant la chambre du Commandant. Soudain. Le couple se retourne vers moi. Mince, ils m'ont vu. Je vais avoir des ennuis. Tandis que je cherche une excuse pour justifier ma présence, Eren et Levi s'approche rapidement de moi et m'attrape chacun par un bras. Ils ne vont quand même pas me frapper? Ils se lance un regard complice alors que je tente de me débattre en bafouillant: «Je-je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je suis ic-ici, c'est un malentenduuuu!» mais ils se contente d'ouvrir la porte et me pousse à entrer. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe enfin? C'est dans ce genre de moment que j'aimerais hurler dans une forêt. Je tente toujours de me libérer, en vain. Une fois entrés, ils referment la porte, à clé. J'aime pas trop ça. Sur le lit devant moi se trouve le Commandant Erwin, torse nu. J'aime pas trop ça non plus. Quand il voit que nous somme là, il se redresse et se lève. Tous les trois sont autour de moi, avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Enfin, je les ai déjà vue avec cette expression. C'est la même qu'affichait Eren quand il observait Levi, la même qu'affichait Erwin lorsqu'il voyait Levi et la même qu'arborait Levi quand il embrassait Eren. Ils me regardent avec... envie? Non c'est impossible, je suis petit, maigre, je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut qualifier de sexy.

Soudain, Eren prit la parole: « - Bonsoir Armin, je m'en doutais que tu allais me suivre si je laissait la porte ouverte!

\- Alors, tu as fait exprès?

\- Oui!

\- Mais euh Caporal Chef, Commandant, puis-je savoir s'il vous plaît pourquoi je suis ici? Demandais-je en m'adressant à mes supérieurs tout en faisant le salut militaire.

\- Arlert, Eren m'a dit qu'il te trouvait tendu depuis quelques temps, dit Levi.

\- C'est vrai Armin, ajouta Eren. Regarde toi, tu es tout crispé et tu n'as pas l'air bien et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

\- Jeager à raison, dit Erwin, un soldat doit se changer les idées.

\- C'est pour cela que cette nuit, tu vas te détendre avec nous Arlert, dit Levi en s'approchant un peu de moi.

\- Me... me détendre... avec vous? Et euh comment? Dit-je en déglutissant.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Armin, c'est assez étrange au début mais au final c'est très agréable, dit Eren en me prenant la main.

\- Et puis pour ce genre d'activité, c'est mieux d'être un chiffre pair, dit Erwin en posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- Je... je ne suis PAS tendu, je peux aller me recoucher, tout va bien! m'écriais-je, comprenant ce qu'ils voulaient qu'on fasse.

\- Non Armin, tu reste avec nous, tu en a besoin, dit mon ami d'enfance en m'entraînant vers le lit.

\- Laisse toi aller, m'encouragea Erwin.

\- Arlert, cette nuit, tu te détend avec nous, c'est un ordre, déclara Levi

Tout en disant cela, les trois hommes m'amenèrent vers le lit et m'y poussèrent sans ménagement. Paniqué, je cherchais d'abord à me soustraire de ses mains qui me maintenait sur le lit et qui m'enlevait un à un mes vêtements.

Je n'aurais pas du le suivre, non je n'aurais pas du!

….lzkzejuihrzroiezprezrieru... Je... je viens de vivre quoi là? jamais je n'aurais cru qu'ils puissent avoir raison. Ça m'a un peu détendu... mais je ne souhaite pas recommencer pour autant, faire ça avec son ami d'enfance semi titan et deux supérieurs, c'est assez bizarre... Je me lève en vitesse pour me rhabiller, rougissant de gêne. Levi se lève également. J'enfile maladroitement mes vêtements aux côtés du Caporal Chef et je sors de la pièce sans dire au revoir, trop troublé pour penser à la politesse. Derrière moi, je sens une présence. Une main agrippe mon poignet. Levi me déclare d'un air autoritaire: «- à partir de maintenant Arlert, tu viendra te détendre avec nous lorsque nous te le demanderons.

\- Euh Caporal Chef, j'avoue que c'était pas désagréable mais j'aimerais en rester là.

\- Que tu veuille venir ou non ne m'importe pas, c'est un ordre. Si tu ne viens pas, alors je vais te renvoyer du Bataillon d'Exploration.

\- … euh... Vraiment?

\- Oui. Et je veux aussi que tu ai l'air content de participer à ces soirées, si tu dit à qui que ce soit que c'est un ordre de ma part, je te renvoie.

\- Euh si je peux me permettre de poser une question, Caporal Chef, pourquoi tenez vous tant que ça que je participe à... ça?

\- Jeager était contrarié de voir que tu n'allais pas très bien et je n'aime pas voir Jeager comme ça. Mais s'il voit que tu te force à venir, ça va le contrarier encore plus.

\- Je vois... et bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Caporal Chef je vais me coucher, certes ça m'a un peu détendu mais je suis épuisé.

\- Très bien. À demain Arlert.

\- À demain Caporal Chef.

Alors voilà jusqu'où Levi est prêt à aller pour satisfaire Eren. C'est vraiment adorable mais j'aurais préféré rester en dehors de tout ça. Je suis donc obliger dorénavant de participer aux soirées détentes. Non, je doit m'entraîner à avoir l'air totalement consentant. Vivement la prochaine soirée détente... j'ai hâte!

 _PARTOUUUUUUZE! XD Coucou! Désolée de le poster seulement ce soir, moi qui avait dit que je le posterais le plus tôt possible! Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre! =D je n'ai pas de review anonyme pour le chapitre trois alors je vais juste dire merci aux personnes qui on lu cette fic, que vous ayez laisser une review ou non! =D J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous a pas déçu! Et merci à Levi Heichou de m'avoir inspiré cette fic! XD_

 _Bonne journée/ Bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


End file.
